


第一次见面以及第二次见面

by flowertogoat



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowertogoat/pseuds/flowertogoat





	1. Chapter 1

夜里，彼得穿着他蜘蛛侠紧身服，呆在天台上吹晚风，看到下面的小巷子里有个男人抱着一个旅行包狂奔。  
“凯伦，这是第几个了？”彼得问。  
“据统计，是这周以来的第五个。”系统女声回答。  
彼得叹了口气，他说：“我并不是在抱怨什么，只是我以为会有些不一样……不是说我觉得厌烦，生活总该有惊喜不是吗？”他撑着台缘跳下，倒挂在生锈的安全楼梯上。男人已经有点距离了，而彼得不慌不忙，抬起手准备要发射蛛网。  
突然蜘蛛感应刺痛了彼得的大脑，他还未反应好，一双大手抱住了他的腰，然后硬是把他从楼梯上扯了下来。  
彼得尖叫了一声。他感到自己被强行揉进了一具发热的坚硬强壮躯体里，那双手臂强而有力把他紧紧箍死，勒的他呼吸困难。不过很快身后抱他的人松了点力，彼得得以转身，在那个人身上踢了一脚让自己跳开，落在安全楼梯的栏杆上晃了几下站好。  
“你是谁？！”他慌张质问的时候肚子被勒痛的感觉还在阵阵跳动。  
对方穿着红色黑色的紧身服，戴着头套，背着两把刀，体型比彼得高大强壮。他揉揉被踢痛的胸口，面罩上露出笑眯眯的表情。  
“你叫得像个小女孩一样。”他似乎觉得彼得的反应很好玩。“你多大了？感觉你还未成年，穿着漫展的服装……难道你在cos我吗？”  
“嘿！是你的颜色和我撞了吧？而且你究竟是谁？凯伦，帮我。”  
“好的，正在搜索。”凯伦回答。  
红色紧身服的男人四处张望。“谁？什么凯伦？你在和谁说话？你也喜欢自言自语？”  
“查无此人。”凯伦再次回答，并且显示了眼前男人附有危险武器的部位特写。“我提议离开，否者这将违背史塔克先生的意愿，他不希望你缠上任何麻烦。”  
“是我的装备系统。”彼得回答男人的问题，然后偏头对凯伦说：“没事的，我只是了解情况而已。”他说完后再次抬头看着男人，跳回安全楼梯的平台上，让长满铁锈的衔接处发出刺耳的声音。  
“你是谁？我的系统查不到你。”  
“噢，这真让人伤心，你居然不知道我的名字，不过仔细想一下也可以说得通，毕竟你是复仇者联盟这边的而我是X战警系列的人物，好吧我原谅你的无知，小鬼。”  
彼得跟不上男人的跳跃思维。  
“我叫死侍，亲爱的小蜘蛛~”  
彼得因为那句话的尾音打了个冷颤。他尽量忽略死侍故意装成热衷粉丝的动作，说：“好吧，既然大家都认识了，我还有事情要做，你就待在这里别干扰我好吗？”彼得回头看到那个人已经跑没影了。“我还有要紧事要做。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，那是我的人，我追他来到这里的。”死侍竖起食指摇了摇，仿佛他面前的蜘蛛侠就是个未开化的小孩一样。“不要和死侍抢功劳知道吗？况且那家伙偷的是我的东西。”  
“你的东西？”彼得面罩上的视镜张大，就像一个吃惊的表情。  
“该让边的是你，看起来你根本就没有接受过专业训练，是吧，你的干爹没有教你什么吗？”  
“干爹？谁？”彼得问出来后随即猜到死侍可能是在指史塔克先生，但是他是怎么知道的？他还知道什么？不过彼得还没从疑惑中出来，他就看见死侍抽出了背后的刀，白光在黑夜中亮出一条线。  
“等一下，你在干嘛？”彼得拦住准备要跳下楼梯的死侍。他靠在栏杆上，伸长双手拦去死侍的去路。“哇哦，你要做什么，拔刀？你是认真的？”  
死侍眯起眼睛，他打量了面前的小蜘蛛，目光让彼得很不自在，后背立即起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我要做什么……不是很明显吗？拔刀，杀人，拿回我的东西。”  
“不不不，你把刀收回去。”彼得推他，硬是把他推回原位站好。“你就在这里等，我会去帮你拿回你的东西，那个袋子是吧？没有刀，没有人会受伤更不会死，你就在这里等着。”  
彼得说完就往对面楼发射了蛛网，踩上栏杆荡了出去。空中的轻松只有一秒，接着一个庞大的重物压在彼得的身上，蛛网立刻断了。  
“搞什么？！”彼得赶紧在掉到三楼之前发射出另一条，让自己和抱着自己腰的死侍荡离地面。  
“哇哦！！！！！！！你每次都是这么追人的？妈的太爽了，嘿！是你手腕上的装备吗？”死侍一下子够到彼得的手。  
“放手！你要摔死我们了！”彼得抽出另一只手继续发射蛛网，这应该是他第一次带着比自己重的人在半空中荡，只能勉强做到不要中途把人甩出去。该死的这个家伙是谁啊！彼得心里骂道。  
“不要这么小气，小蜘蛛，看在斯坦·李的面子上你就让我也有一个吧我觉得我肯定用得比你好。”  
“为什么你说的我都不明白？”彼得很想把这个大块头直接扔下，不过在他犹豫要不要实施的一秒钟内看见了先前逃跑的小偷。  
“他在那！”死侍也看到了，他直接在彼得的耳朵边喊。  
凯伦突然问话：“需要我的帮助吗？”  
“不用，凯伦。”  
“我可以联系史塔克先生。”  
“不用，千万不要。”  
“这就是凯伦？”死侍听到了声音。他直接贴上彼得的脸，朝面罩说：“嘿美女，快联系下钢铁侠，我想听听他的声音。”  
“声音认证失败，启动必杀模式。”  
“不！凯伦，是我，不要！”彼得慌张地喊。  
“取消必杀模式。”  
凯伦的声音停止。  
彼得看准时机，用力一甩把死侍扔到一旁的垃圾箱里。包旅行袋的小偷被动静吓到拿枪转身，彼得朝他发射蜘蛛网打掉他的枪，然后一个后空翻，两只手同时伸直发射蛛网，把小偷和旅行袋分别粘在了墙上，自己则双脚落地，直起身站好。  
死侍从垃圾箱里探出上半身，欢呼鼓掌。  
“干得好小蜘蛛！”他撑着箱子边跳出来，拍掉身上的快餐盒，来到彼得身边，拍拍他的肩膀。  
“接下来是我的事了。”他补充完自己的话。  
“什么？！”彼得扭头看他。  
死侍抽出他背后的两把刀中的其中一把，迅速朝墙上开始惨叫求饶的男人脸上甩过去。彼得抢着时间伸手，刚刚好在刀刺中男人前用蛛网把武士刀粘到另一面墙上。  
死侍看着那个小偷昏过去，很不满地扭头盯着矮自己一个头有多的蜘蛛侠。  
“你能不能不要打断我？”  
“我说过，不能拔刀！”彼得生气地有些尖叫起来。“我都已经抓到他了，你为什么还要这样做？！”  
“因为……我愿意？”死侍回答。  
“搞什么？”  
“你不能理解？”死侍走过去试图把他的刀扯下来，不过不成功，他放弃，再次面向蜘蛛侠耸耸肩。“我说过你不行的小鬼，大人的世界很残酷，你最好在晚上出来兜风做你的好邻居蜘蛛侠之前想清楚这些。”  
“我可以尽量避免，而不是像你专门去做，你还是不是超级英雄了？”  
彼得看到死侍因为这句话露出笑脸，心里顿了一下。  
“我并不是英雄，小蜘蛛。”他朝蜘蛛侠走近。“我是很超级，但不是英雄，记住我的设定。”  
“设定？”彼得疑问的时候忍不住后退一步，死侍则很快来到他跟前和他面对面站着。  
“是的，设定，我想我应该刚才就和你说清楚这点。我没有道德底线，可以随意杀人，可以去抢劫诈骗，吃喝嫖赌啥的，而且，最最应该知道的是，我是个泛性恋。”  
他说到这里故意弯下腰在蜘蛛侠面前几乎快要贴上的距离里猛吸了口气，然后站直身舒展了自己筋骨。  
“啊，青春的味道。”他说。  
彼得立即跳开。  
“所以你是个坏蛋？”他问。  
“薛定谔的坏蛋。”死侍回答。“你这个年纪不会理解这些的，毕竟钢铁侠可没教过你……还有，对，还有一点。”  
彼得想离开了，他感觉自己遇上了一个疯子，而且目前情况来看这个家伙没有好转的趋向，一切只会变得更糟糕。但是把他留下来，说不定他真的会把偷他包的人杀了。  
“还有什么？”彼得故意问。他拖延时间，然后小心翼翼让凯伦把地址和死侍的截取照片发送给哈皮，最好是史塔克先生。  
“我还挺喜欢你的，某一方面，你的天真让我感觉变年轻了，所以我想让我们再更近一步相互了解。”  
死侍说着把手伸向他头罩的边缘，一把把它扯下。  
“你可以叫我韦德·威尔森。”  
彼得打心底想立刻忘掉他刚才所看到的画面。该死的他为什么要把他的脸露出来，天哪那是什么，是皮肤吗？今天是万圣节？  
“你的皮肤怎么了？”彼得想捂住自己的嘴巴。  
“如你所见，我的样子，特别吧？”死侍露出笑容，嘴唇紧紧包裹在牙齿边。  
“现在轮到你了。”他说，把面罩戴回去，不过还是把嘴巴露出来。  
“我不要，再说我又没答应。”彼得往后退，他真的要走了，此地不宜久留。  
可是当他刚转身，蜘蛛感应告诉他他必须再转回去或者立即跳开。他选择后者，可是来不及了，他再次被一股力量搂进了死侍的怀里，力度丝毫不客气。  
“放开我！”彼得挣扎起来，每一个动作都打在死侍的手臂或者胸膛上，但是对方丝毫不受影响。  
“你真的完全没接受点训练，你知道吗？你的每一个拳头都没有用对力，这样你和谁徒手搏斗都不可能有胜算。”死侍带着抱歉的声音说。“或许我可以当你的师傅！就像中国功夫那样，看过《杀死比尔》吗？大概是这个意思了。只要你让我看看你的脸，拜托～～”  
彼得拼命用双手去推死侍挨近的脸，他感到腰上某一节骨头被勒得生疼，而且更想死的是，有一只手居然开始去摸他屁股。  
“靠！你在做什么！”他尖叫，挣扎得更大力。死侍一如既往地悠闲，像抓着某种动物的幼崽丝毫不费力。他用力捏捏蜘蛛侠的屁股，吹出口哨声，然后不管怀里人的叫喊，把手放到蜘蛛侠面罩脖子那里的边缘，摸索着就要掀开了。  
“凯伦！帮帮我！”彼得焦急地喊。  
“启动必杀模式。”凯伦回应。  
彼得要的不是这个。他想制止，但是他感到一阵亮光，接着桎梏他的力量消失了。  
“不是这个！取消它！”彼得站稳后赶紧说。  
视野变得正常起来，彼得完全不知道刚才自己的装备发生了什么变化，但是他看到死侍的脖子边上被射出了一个碗口那么大的伤。血喷了出来，然后是不断地流湿了死侍的半边身子。  
“哦天哪天哪！”彼得慌了，他根本不想杀人，他只是想暂时摆脱他。“天哪我该怎么办？”  
死侍站在那里，几乎把血流光了，但是他没有倒下，有点像是在等着身上的血可以干一些。  
“这很疼。”死侍的声音想漏气的气球。他在彼得惊讶的表情下缓慢抬手，碰了下自己的脖子，差点把剩下一半的脖子碰歪。  
他把满是鲜血的手抬起来，对着微弱的月光看看，彼得看到他的表情沉下来。  
“我说，这很疼！！！操！他妈的疼！！”  
然后他直接朝蜘蛛侠冲过去。  
反应过来自己应该先逃跑的彼得朝墙上发射蛛网，刚好在死侍冲过来之前升到半空。但是死侍的速度该死的快，彼得的脚踝被他一把抓住，整个人被猛地扯到地上，狠狠摔了一跤。  
彼得感到自己胸腔像是玻璃工艺品那样碎了，可是他只能赶紧转身，把身后的死侍双脚用力蹬开。  
因为脖子少了一半，死侍的平衡感让他站不稳，在朦胧的月光中，晃动的身影更让彼得感到恐怖。  
刚才的攻击并没有令死侍离开彼得多远。彼得还未完全起身，死侍又扑了过来。他们扭打在一起，然后掉进了旁边废弃大楼的窗户里面。  
“放开我！”蜘蛛侠用手肘击中死侍的脸，甚至把他的头打偏了，而死侍还是抱住他的腰。蜘蛛侠干脆转身面对他，双脚踩在他的肚子上，硬是把自己和死侍之间的距离撑开。  
死侍故意错开身，让蜘蛛侠脚底打滑，反而坐在他的肚子上。现在他依旧抱着蜘蛛侠的腰，躺在地上，蜘蛛侠坐在他身上，拼命往外想离开自己。  
“哇哦，我提醒你最好不要乱动了。”死侍说。  
彼得突然明白过来死侍在开黄段子，脸瞬间发烫，完全不敢乱动。  
死侍见他不再挣扎，放松搂着他腰的手，转而用手掌在他的腰侧揉捏。  
彼得跳了起来，直接挂在天花板上，警惕地看着依旧躺着的死侍，震惊得一时说不出话。  
“你是有病吗？”他骂。“靠，我才十五岁啊！”  
“我来者不拒，简单来说。”死侍双手交叉放在脑后。“你要走了吗？”  
“是的！该死的！我应该把你交给警察然后告你性骚扰！”彼得气得快要哭了。  
“那你也需要把脸露出来我们才能开庭……要不这样吧，你露脸，我就不再追究那个小偷的事。否则他逃过这次，下次也不一定逃过。”  
彼得愣了下，他回到地面上，狐疑地打量正在晃二郎腿的死侍。  
“为什么？”彼得问。“你有什么打算吗？”  
“只是想认识你，做个朋友，顺便在某天半夜溜进你房间窗户。”  
蜘蛛侠朝死侍脸上喷了蛛网封住他的嘴。但是他还没离开半步，死侍就已经蹦到他跟前，双手握住了他的腰，稍微低头看着他。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，嗯？”  
“我听不清。”彼得一旦想推开他，他就抱得更紧。  
死侍撕开蛛网又说了一遍。  
“或者一个吻？”  
“什么？！”  
“半张脸的那个经典的吻！你倒挂着，然后还要下着雨！！”  
“呃我想你是把我和谁弄混了。”彼得左右看了看，死侍则是把他贴得更近了。彼得刚好可以贴在他胸膛上，感觉像是挨着僵硬发烫的石头。  
然而他也感觉到自己的小腹被什么东西顶着。  
“！！！现在！！！放开！！！”彼得疯狂地挣扎起来。死侍的力气比他大许多，他只是把蜘蛛侠捧到一个适当的高度，忽略他的任何攻击——包括那些蜘蛛网——单手把蜘蛛侠的面罩掀开一半，露出贫薄的嘴唇。  
“我想以后可以根据这个来认出你，找遍所有的高中后。”死侍打趣着说，然后亲下去。  
彼得以为他会尝到恐怖的滋味，但是死侍、呃、韦德，只是用他坑坑洼洼的嘴巴碰了下自己的，就把他放回地面上。  
他现在发呆的样子肯定蠢透了。彼得这么想，他还有点想去摸摸自己嘴巴，分享那奇特的触感。  
这时屋外上空传来喷射飞行物的动静。死侍伸头出去看看，露出了更大的笑容。  
“你干爹来了。”他说，然后离开了彼得。  
“我们还会再见面的，不过其他的事需要等到你成年。”  
彼得只是看着他不知道该说什么，很快，钢铁侠来到彼得身边，而死侍早没影了。


	2. Chapter 2

彼得没有把遇到死侍那晚发生的具体经过告诉给托尼史塔克，虽然后者只要查一下录像就可以知道了。当史塔克先生说要和彼得好好谈谈时，彼得从他的眼神就预想到今后他将会被密切关注，很长一段时间。  
不过接下来的日子，彼得没再遇见过死侍，无论他出勤夜晚还是白天还是外地的临时差事。他不再担心某个角落会冲出一个家伙抱着他亲之后，这个怪人慢慢被彼得淡忘。  
然后彼得十八岁了，史塔克先生居然还专门为他办了一场晚会，只是他依旧不被允许喝一点带有酒精的饮料。这期间发生了很多事情，好的坏的都有，他的队友增加，敌人也是。他在复仇者联盟里面的位置还是模糊的定义，不过这也给了他很大的自由，他可以做自己想做的事，不会被派遣到远离他亲爱梅姨的荒郊野岭。

“所以，凯伦，我已经十八岁了，这会和以往有些不同吧？”彼得荡过高楼，晚风大力地铺盖在他身上，会让他联想到之前一个暑假和梅姨去的一个海滩，那里的海浪柔和，正如此时的风拍打在他的胸脯上一样。  
“你还未到法定抽烟喝酒的年龄。”凯伦回复。  
彼得越过天台，挂在广告牌上面，蓝色的霓虹灯瞬间包裹了他。  
“是是是，我知道这点，不需要你总是提示，我是想问，你有没有感觉出来，我……有强壮一些？”  
“你的身体综合指数一直保持在合理健康的水准上，尽管你缺席了上周史塔克先生为你安排的搏击训练。”  
“嘿那个我和他解释过了，因为日期和漫展活动重叠，我只能二选一，而我肯定不会放弃漫展的，绝对，不会！”  
“恭喜你做出你认为合理的选择。”  
“我怎么觉得你是在讽刺？是我多想了吗，凯伦？”  
凯伦没有回话，彼得耸耸肩，从广告牌上直接跳出去，荡到另一栋楼的天台。  
彼得站起来的时候，背后的霓虹灯正好变成红色。他背着光，面前站着一个男人，满身鲜艳跳动的光，把身后影子拖长。  
“嗨，小蜘蛛，想我吗？”死侍朝他摆了下手。  
彼得差点要从他身后的边缘摔下去，他很快稳定好自己。“死侍？”他诧异道。“你怎么在这里？”  
突然彼得发现他的视镜像是出发了特级警报一样变成全红，和现在的霓虹灯颜色融为一体。系统画面对焦死侍，然后不断地做出分析图附加一个大大的感叹号。  
“发现一级危险人物，已发送地理坐标。”凯伦说。“正在生成应急处理措施。”  
“嘿！等下！”彼得猜到这项功能肯定是史塔克先生事后加上去的，他可以理解史塔克先生想确保他的安全，但是他不想场面变得令人难堪。  
“不！凯伦，停下！”他朝自己的面罩喊。  
“距离生成应急措施还剩下百分之十。”  
彼得慌张地想从身体上找到什么终止按钮，他用手指敲着自己的视镜，然后不断抬头警告死侍离他远一点。  
死侍反而走到他跟前，彼得在惊慌之余发觉他自己和死侍对比身材根本没有进步，甚至没有长高，这很令人感到沮丧。  
“剩余百分之五。”凯伦倒数。  
“不！”彼得喊，他把手推在死侍胸前，想让他远离点，另一只手想做最后尝试在面罩上找到终止开关。  
不过彼得还没来得及摸上自己的面罩，他就感到死侍的手放在了他的头顶，手指勾到边缘，一下子把面罩从自己头上剥了下来，还扯到了头发。  
视线一下子开阔，声音和红色的光全都消失，霓虹灯转变成蓝色。彼得抬头看着死侍，不可置信地瞪大眼睛，手僵在脸边微微颤抖。  
“哇哦，你长得可真可爱。”死侍眯着面罩上的眼睛说。他随手把蜘蛛侠的面罩扔到一旁，没去管它。“刚才你的面罩是想杀掉我吗？”他继续问，伸出手想去捏彼得的脸蛋。  
彼得反应过来之后把蛛网糊上死侍的脸，他从他身边窜开，一个前滚翻来到面罩旁边然后把它戴上。  
正好史塔克先生的电话打了进来。  
“彼得你在哪里？”史塔克问。  
“呃，我在皇后区……”彼得故意转身让死侍离开他的视镜范围，这么做很危险，不过目前彼得没有想那么多。“  
“我刚才收到消息，有危险人物出现了，是这样吗？”  
“我自己可以解决。”彼得回答。他听到一些动静，回头后发现死侍不见了。  
“你在干什么？”史塔克皱着眉头问。“呆在那，我很快赶过去。”  
彼得内心暗叫不好，他居然蠢到让别人轻而易举地看见自己的脸（不算上之前的），没有把目标保留在视线之内，现在他还让钢铁侠出动帮忙。他需要自己摆平这些事，他已经十八岁了。彼得慌张地四处张望，希望可以找到死侍的影子。  
“我看到你的眼珠在到处转动，彼得，发生了什么事，你找不到你的敌人了？”史塔克质问，他看起来也有些紧张。  
彼得想淡定回答他不会有事，结果就在他开口的时候他的蜘蛛感应让他僵在原地，接着他的头套再次被扯开。  
他只能再次抬头看向出现在自己面前的死侍，对方的影子完全可以覆盖住他。史塔克先生的声音从面罩里传出，然后死侍把它扔到更远的地方。  
彼得想用蛛网把它从半空中拉回来，结果死侍一把抓住他的手腕，蛛网射偏方向，面罩彻底掉到楼下。  
“所以你叫彼得？”死侍没有松开手，而彼得被叫出名字后加深了呼吸。  
“不是，你认错人了。”他徒劳地撒谎。他用力想摆脱死侍，不过他发现距离他上次与他的小对抗，这次也很不成功。  
“不，我很肯定是你，你就是三个蜘蛛侠里面没有女朋友的那个。”死侍说。“这些年你都错过什么了小蜘蛛？”  
“我不知道你在说什么！”彼得现在希望钢铁侠出现在这里了，他一直在试图抽回自己的手，甚至踩在死侍身上。对方倒是顺着他的姿势再次搂上了他的腰，拇指顺着后背肌肉纹路滑下，在他的腰窝里面打着转，颤抖不经意间在按压下浮现。  
彼得减小了挣扎力度，他现在感到无论晚风再怎么吹过他们两之间，他的面颊还有胸膛都开始发烫，没有减弱的趋势。  
“你想做什么？”彼得只好暂时放弃努力，他不情愿地抬头看着死侍的脸，问他。  
“距离我上次遇见你已经有多久了？”男人弯下腰，他挨着彼得的脖子，样子像是抱着他在跳舞。“我只是太过于想念你了，在道德底线的范围内，你看我为你牺牲的够多吧？几年了，我该怎么开始继续上次没有完成的事？嗯？”  
他放在腰上的手盖在彼得的屁股上，重重地揉了一下。  
彼得整个人在死侍怀里跳起来，为得是逃开那只手。而死侍只是很高兴彼得往自己怀里挤。  
“我、我必须要说，你不能这么做！”彼得忍着还留在自己臀部的大手，该死的它似乎要烫伤他的皮肤了。“这必须要两情相悦！”他尝试说出一句完整的话来反驳死侍，但是他在说的时候死侍只是把手移回他的腰上，把他侧腰卡在食指与拇指之间，彻底地握住，彰显了他对彼得彻底的力量控制。  
彼得闭上眼睛让自己回神。还差一点。他这么想。  
“我相信你的道德底线还是不允许这样事情发生不是吗？”他喘了口气，说。脸尽量远离死侍的胸膛，他很肯定再挨近一点他就可以闻到血腥味。  
“你的话感觉上很对。”死侍歪着脑袋想了下，彼得以为自己看到了希望的曙光，但是死侍很快把脸蛋挨近彼得的，说话的时候热气吐息出来，让彼得脖子上感受到死侍呼吸热量的肌肤战栗。  
“但是，亲爱的小蜘蛛，为什么你的心跳这么快？”他突然双手压上彼得的后背，把他彻底压向自己。他人矮下身去，耳朵紧紧贴上彼得的胸膛。那部位的肌肉只有蕴藏起来的蜘蛛力量，不强壮，甚至有些柔软，是死侍梦寐以求的。  
“我没有！”彼得挣扎着要推开死侍的脑袋，完全没有用，而且他现在耳朵冒着热气，脸蛋红到脖子。“这不算，该死的，放开我！”  
死侍没有放开他。他站起来的时候双手捧着彼得的腰，把他扛到自己肩膀上。彼得小声地尖叫了一下。  
“我必须要说，你的小阴谋几乎快要成功了，不过我不可能和你在这里耗时间直到你的钢铁侠找过来，我们必须尽快地直入主题，我知道你也认同的。”死侍掀开他一半的面罩，露出牙齿地笑，扭头亲了下彼得不断扭动的腰。“耐心点，你的心跳已经吵得我很烦了，我们只需要下几层楼，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。”  
“我发誓我会杀了你的。”彼得泄气，他知道自己身体反应，他无法忽视，也逃不开了。  
“是的，你会在高潮里杀死我，这很值得。”死侍把他扛下楼梯，彼得只能捂住自己的脸，感受到对方的肩膀顶着自己肚子，沉甸甸的压力让他呼吸不畅，心跳愈来愈快。  
他们居然找到一间无人居住的房间，顺利得让彼得不禁怀疑死侍，或者韦德已经踩好了点。  
他们没有开灯，这里老旧得有一股陈腐的木头味，墙纸干裂，就算彼得真的打算让这里亮点天花板上破裂的灯泡也发挥不了任何作用。  
韦德把他放在地上，靠着一扇向外开的窗户边。彼得镇定自己站好，后背靠着褪色的墙纸，不少化成屑掉落在他的肩膀上。他知道韦德正低头看着他，目光过于灼热令彼得不太敢去对视。  
“你确定你成年了？你看起来和之前一点变化都没有。”韦德的脸被霓虹灯照到，正在从蓝色转变成绿色。他捏上彼得的下巴，彼得皱眉，顺着他的手劲抬头。他承认自己有着一张娃娃脸，肤色苍白，看起很好欺负。他打算强势地把韦德的目光瞪回去，韦德手就松开了他，抓上他的肩膀，稍一用力就令他面对墙趴住。  
“等一下！”彼得尖叫出来。  
“等什么？你以为这会是缠绵的性爱？抱歉了小蜘蛛，如果不是你的干爹朝这边赶我们原本是可以这么来一发的，现在需要抓紧时间。”他贴上彼得的耳朵，把它整个含进去，舌头像热油一样流进耳蜗。  
彼得颤抖地呼吸着，他说不出话，胸腔被隐约浮现的酥麻感抓紧让他慌了神。  
他感受到韦德的手从腰上用力地压着抚摸自己，停在小腹上，用五指缓慢折磨地描绘彼得的腹肌。  
“脱掉你的衣服。”韦德咬着彼得的耳框说。“否则我会撕烂它。”  
彼得艰难地咽下一声哭泣，他的注意力全在自己腹部的那只手上，产生了一种对方只需要用力一握自己的腰就会断掉的错觉。天哪，是他的手太大还是我的腰太细？彼得抬起他的手，拍下胸口的蜘蛛标志，紧身服从他身上松开，像是一块布那样挂在他四肢上，后背展露出来。  
他听到韦德又在那里吹口哨了。  
“这设计真是色情。”男人用手从前面扯低彼得的领口，让他的肩膀也暴露在空气中。彼得的脸因为这些小动作红的快要滴血了，韦德则亲上他的后颈，湿润的触感令彼得缩起脖子。  
“放松放松。”韦德双手抚摸上彼得前胸，隔着松垮的布料反复揉捻起来。彼得双手撑在墙上握成拳，不住地发抖。他双眼充满了泪水，眼眶发烫，大脑眩晕着，更多的瘙痒感填补堵塞在他喉咙之下，以及双腿之间。  
韦德含住他颈窝的那块皮肤，舌头在上面打转，接着他继续往下，鼻孔喷着热气不断吻着彼得的后背。一点风吹过，彼得感到自己后背被韦德吻过的地方发凉发干，但是他依旧像是要融化的雪糕那样，浑身湿漉漉地不断冒汗。他前面是韦德的双手（它们还是探进了衣服底下）戴着皮手套时轻时重地揉捏，背后是他的嘴巴舌头还有牙齿，彼得夹在它们之间仰着头，力图呼吸到更多的空气。最后韦德的嘴巴停在了彼得的腰窝，他甚至贴上鼻子，像是亲吻一只猫咪的脑袋那样小心翼翼地触碰这部位。接着他把双手掐上，拇指刚好卡在窝里。  
他稍一用力，彼得惊喘出声，快要从他双手中跳出去。  
“bingo，一个敏感点！”韦德再次施压，他用脑袋压着彼得的肩膀，让他躲不开这次的刺激。  
“不要这样！”彼得喊回去，他扭过头，满脸通红，眼泪挤满了眼眶，他甚至抿着嘴，用力地吸吸鼻子。  
韦德的肚子坠下去。他猛地吻上彼得的嘴，然后直接为他扩张。刚进去的时候彼得的挣扎变大了，他极力想逃离韦德与墙之间的空间。不过韦德知道他会这样，所以由始至终死死压制着他，用嘴巴封住彼得带有哭腔的喘息。  
韦德多加了一根手指，然而他自己觉得并没有必要，他相信彼得的蜘蛛超能力。他一直期望可以有个剧烈热辣的性爱，但是这是第一次，他可以暂时不去考虑这些。  
他掐着彼得的腰，用腿撑进彼得的双腿间，然后手指触碰到了前列腺。  
这次彼得叫了出来，他反应到自己的声音有多让自己脸红，但是他无法控制。每当韦德碰上他的前列腺，快感直接冲上胸膛里，挤压他的心肺，带着气声的叫喊溢出喉咙。  
很快这个小折磨结束了。彼得得以喘匀一口气，记起自己需要呼吸。他现在衣服不整，满脸潮红又是眼泪的，韦德放不开他的屁股，自己的阴茎半硬在布料之下。他想回头看看韦德，可是韦德把他刚抬起的身子压回墙面，彻底地贴着墙纸，然后有一个滚烫跳动的物体开始挤进彼得的身体。  
“天！拜托！等一下！”彼得不能动弹，他被抓住肩膀，感受到韦德一点一点把自己身体打开。  
他皱着眉头，大力地用鼻子呼吸。体内的阴茎滑过前列腺，他松口小声地哭喊出来。  
韦德不再抓着他的肩膀，他用手抚摸上彼得的下巴，然后是他的脖子。接着韦德整个人压上来，他的前胸紧紧贴着彼得的后背，要把他碾进墙里那样结实用力。  
“你会喜欢的。”他的食指顺着彼得手臂的肌肉走向划了一条线，然后含上他的肩头，让那里变得湿润发光。  
彼得闭上眼睛，颤抖地喘出一口气。  
韦德动了起来，他狠狠地撞击进彼得的臀部，在耳边发出低沉的哼气声。彼得刺激得伸长脖子，他张着嘴叫不出声，自己的锁骨甚至蹭上了墙壁。火热的快感在他体内拍打着他，一波又一波继而加强。他很快大声地哭喘出来，太多的皮下瘙痒刺激令他难以承受。但是韦德死死控制着他，那只手掐着他的颈窝，令彼得逃不开身体，头不能摆动，原地钉死直接接纳每次的顶入的剧烈快感。  
彼得记不清他是什么时候迎来高潮的，他只知道韦德退出了他，把精液射在他的大腿上。彼得想阻止韦德这么做，可是他找不回自己声音，只能发出一些寓意不明的哼声。  
他感到身上的压力消失，而他只能挨着墙，否则整个人会倒在地上。他听到身后的动静，死侍开始走动，但是彼得不知道他要做什么。  
一只大手伸了过来，扶住了彼得的下巴。彼得抬眼看去，羞愧地发现自己狼狈不堪的时候死侍居然连面罩都没完全脱下。  
“一百分满分的话你会打几分？”死侍露出笑容，他没有等彼得回答，直接亲上他的嘴唇。彼得闭上眼睛睡了过去。  
第二天彼得醒在自己家里，浑身酸疼之下发现这会是面对史塔克先生的质问还要严重的情况——他以后必须给窗户加锁了。


End file.
